Before the Prophecy: The Life of The Marauders
by luffballoons
Summary: What is the recipie for an entertaining story about the most entertaining students at Hogwarts's? Take one girl in denial, one teen werewolf, one ratlike boy with crooked teeth, one boy hopelessly in love and toss in racing teen hormones. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Prophecy: The Life and Times of The Marauders**

Disclaimer: I am not, nor ever will be J.K. Rowling. Everything in this story is from her own creations.

Authors Note: This is just an introduction. Please review if you wish for me to continue.

**Chapter One: Introduction**

**Prologue: Lily Evans**

_August 31, 1977_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Summer is finally drawing to a close. Even though I have been home for two and a half months, it feels more like two and a half years. Fortunaly, tomorrow I'll finally be boarding the Hogwarts Express…for the last time. I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life, but I am certain I won't follow Petunia's path and marry a man who resembles a beet. Petunia brought "Lovely Vernon" over during the summer. It was supposed to be for one weekend. The lazy slob ended up staying for almost three bloody weeks! He has the most ridiculous mustache and his complexion is that of a beets when he is either aggravated, frustrated, irritated…well really anything ending in -ated. My sister wasn't very happy when I compared her lover to a knobby produce. I tried to cheer her up. I even said that Vernon and she made a lovely couple, like apples and oranges. Only, Vernon was a beet and she was more of a celery stick. For some reason, although I can't imagine why, this seemed to aggravate her even more. She released her anger by grabbing mum's broom (household one of course) and chased me around the house, in hopes she could decapitate me. So, now, one half of a hour later, I have barricaded myself in my bedroom, in hopes that I will be able to depart tomorrow morning without seeing a glance of my sister or her beet's face._

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Evans._

_(P.S.: Potter sent me a birthday owl, not that I care or anything.)_

**Prologue: James Potter **

"Prongs," A voice fluttered into the ear of a boy with rather unruly locks of jet-black hair.

"No more pudding please," The boy muttered, tossing onto his side.

"Oh, are you sure about that Prongs because I think there is enough left for thirds," The voice repeated.

"No thank you mum I—"The boy grumbled and fell back into a deep snooze.

"Oh for Merlin's sake James!" The owner of the voice yelled. "Get you overgrown head out of bed!" He stepped back as James hazel eyes snapped open and he hit his head on the bed post.

"Bloody Hell!" James yelped and rubbed the back of his head, which now had a well formed bump. Suddenly, James seemed to stop examining his bump and said fiercely, "Who's there?"

In a laughing manner, the young man known as Sirius Black chuckled "Put on your glasses Prongs."

James reached over to the bedside table and fumbled around for a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. Once they were on, the boy recognized the companion and gave him a well-known, lop-sided grin. "Padfoot,"

"The one and only," Sirius smiled. His handsome face soon turned grim though as he foreshadowed the question that had to arise; his reason for arriving in the middle of the night.

"I don't mind your midnight escapades in the slightest bit mate, but I am curious of your motives," James asked, oblivious to Sirius's grim features as he sat up in his four-poster bed.

"It's not important," Sirius muttered. "Listen, can I stay her for a night or two? It would just be until I got a place of my own to-"He was interrupted by James who blurted out,

"Place of your own?" He asked flabbergasted. "You're not even seventeen Padfoot! What the hell is going on?"

"I told you-"Sirius began to say, now frustrated.

"Yes, I know what you told me, "James interrupted yet again. "But there most certainly is a reason for this sudden impulse." James stood up, feeling the cold floorboards with his feet and shivered. For late summer, it was quite cool, as a cold front had come in. He strolled over to the nearest window and looked down, in hopes to see a mode of transportation. "How did you get here anyway?" James asked.

"As a dog," Sirius shrugged, as if people turned into dogs everyday.

"You mean you changed into amagius form and walked almost fifty miles to the middle of nowhere?" James asked amazed.

"Don't be a prat Prongs," Sirius sighed. "I hitched a ride on the back of some old muggle's kaar,"

James noticed Sirius's misunderstanding of the muggle vehicle known as car and ignored it. Instead, he chuckled to himself and said, "So, why are you here?"

Sirius gazed at his best friend of nearly seven years with intense grey eyes and said grimly, "I couldn't take it anymore. My parents felt ashamed that their eldest son wouldn't join them and they pretty much kicked me out," Sirius paused to look at James's expression, which portrayed disbelief because his friend finally went through with what he had said he would do for several years now. "Bloody pure-blood bastards," Sirius muttered and kicked James's trash bucket. It fell down and spilled its contents; a handful of crumpled up stationary letters.

"Oh well erm-you want to talk about it?" James asked uneasily. When it came to matters of the heart, James felt quite awkward. Sirius knew this and said,

"No mate, just need a place to stay for the summer,"

"Yeah, sure no problem," James grinned, relieved. "The ol' Potter Manor might be able to squeeze you in." They both grinned at this point, for the Potter's lived in the families' home, which had been handed down from generation to generation. It was post-renaissance home with numerous gardens, one of which was turned into a quidditch pitch, James's idea of course.

"So," Sirius said. "What's all that scrunched up paper for anyway?" He reached for one but felt James grab his shirt collar.

"Erm-nothing, just a bit of parchment, "James muttered and his pale complexion soon turned slightly crimson.

"Nothing eh?" Sirius smiled as he opened one.

"Hey!" James whined as Sirius opened the letter.

Sirius grinned mischievously as he scanned the letter. "So tell me Prongs, how many of these pieces of parchment are addressed to Miss. Evans?" James mumbled something incoherent and inaudible.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, putting his hand to his ear. "Couldn't hear you there."

"All of them," James muttered hopelessly.

"Wow James," Sirius put on as serious an expression as he could. "I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't know you were THAT pathetic."

James responded by swiftly hitting Sirius in the head with his pillow. "Hey!"

"Just be glad I didn't hit you with something heavier...like a BLUDGER!" James said mocking Sirius.

"That wasn't my fault!" Sirius said defensively. "I was trying to hit Snape and you got in the way to show off to Evans-"

"JAMES POTTER!" A woman's voice erupted from outside the room.

"Er yes mum?" James asked, trying to avoid Sirius's comments and barking laughs.

"What are in the world are you doing at three in the morning?" A plump, middle aged woman with rosy cheeks opened James's charmed door and glanced around.

"Just having a tea party mum," James said, in a voice that most would presume one would use when they had full intentions of being serious and stiff.

"Very Amusing James," His mother sighed and noticed Sirius. She smiled warmly and said, "Oh Sirius! What a surprise! James seemed to have forgotten you were visiting. I'll fix you a room and then in the morning I can make those waffles you-"

"Mum!" James said exasperated. "Sirius is going to need a place for a bit. I'll explain later." He made a motion to his mother symbolizing it wasn't a frivolous manner.

"Oh," was all his mother seemed to say and turned to walk out. "I shall see you in the morning boys."

As she left Sirius said, "You think she will make those waffles?"

**Prologue: Remus Lupin**

A sickly pale boy sat in his bed, reading a magic book entitled, "Standard Book of Spells: Year Seven"

He turned the page with scratched hands and let out a sigh of frustration. Most adolescents his age were out with their friends, or working. Remus Lupin was confined to his bedchambers until he regained enough strength. As horrid as it sounds, He was actually quite used to it. Turning into a werewolf every full moon left any person rather weak. Remus usually rested up a day or two afterwards.

Remus closed the book and glanced over to the closed blinds. Putting one hand on the bedpost, he raised himself up out of bed slowly and cautiously. His knees were still a bit weak, but they didn't give in. He limped over and pulled the blinds open, revealing a perfect late-summer day. His normally warm brown eyes were left haunted and dull and his usually tanned face was pale. It had only been several hours since his last transformation had ended and he defiantly was still feeling the side affects.

He gazed into the horizon and noticed a winged creature flying towards him. As it got closer, Remus noticed the shape resembled James Potter's owl. Anxious, Remus let it fly into his room and quickly removed the parcel from its leg.

The parcel was wrapped untidy in paper; defiantly James's work. Remus smiled as he opened it. Inside were three chocolate frogs and the latest Quidditch Magazine. On a piece of weathered parchment, James had written:

_Moony,_

_Hope you're doing all right, all cooped up and everything. I thought the chocolate might do you some good. As for the Quidditch magazine, well I couldn't help myself. Sirius is here at my house; his parent's kicked him out. Sirius can give you the details next week when we meet up for the new term. Until then, hang in there._

_From THE sexiest marauder,_

_James Potter._

The text changed and someone else, most likely Sirius wrote,

**Actually, the second sexiest. From THE sexiest;**

**Sirius sexgod Black.**

_Get a life Padfoot._

**Already do mate.**

_Well get a better one then._

**What like yours? You spend all summer writing letters of your deep feelings of adniration to Lily and then never even send them.**

_Shut Up._

Remus chuckled. His friends always were able to cheer him up. He glanced up at the part mentioning Sirius and his parents. He wondered what the details were and felt worried for Sirius, who was known for acting on impulese. After a while, He felt himself grow weak and returned to bed; anxious for the new term to begin.

Prologue Complete

Well the prologue is complete. Please PLEASE tell me if it is any good. I don't want to continue if the story is boring/stupid. Remember to Review! Suggestions and criticism taken.


	2. Off his rocker?

**Before the Prophecy: The Life of The Marauders**

Disclaimer: Guess What? I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. Guess what else? J.K. Rolwing owns everything that has anything to do with Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Woot! New chapter is now up. Yeah, I've been lazy, enjoying my summer and stuff like that. People who actually happened to read my fic, and enjoyed it, Sorry for the delay. On with the story.

**Chapter Two: Off his Rocker?**

"Really now, they ought to get more parking spaces in this god forsaken lot," A middle-aged man driving a slate-grey car grumbled. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, as if that would allow him to see a spot to park better and started to run a hand through his hair. This only distressed the man more, seeing as he had being losing his red locks since he was in his late thirties. His head was now deprived of the long-gone but certainly not forgotten auburn locks and he grimaced.

The young woman in the back just smiled at her father's frustration and looked out her window, searching for an empty parking space in the masses of occupied ones. Suddenly, between an old Voltzwagon beetle and a burgundy station wagon, she spotted a blank spot. "Ooh!" She said, perking her head up slightly to catch a better glance. "There's a spot dad," The young woman pointed in attempts to get her father's attention.

"Ahh, good eye Lily," Her dad said, pulling his hand down from his head. He quickly turned the car around, causing one of the trunks in the boot to move. It made a loud crashing noise as it made contact with something else in the trunk. Lily winced and tried to remember if there was anything fragile in the trunk. "Sorry about that," Her dad mumbled. Their car squeezed in nicely, with just enough room to open the doors without scratching the other cars.

Lily opened the rear car door and stepped out. Her father exited the vehicle and walked to the boot, pulling out Lily's large trunk and several of her smaller ones. He pretended to wipe away a bead of sweat from his face as he closed the boot door. "Jesus Lily," He said. "How much clothes do you need?"

Lily, who currently stood behind her father, explained her situation. "I am going to be there for nine months dad." She smiled and glanced at her father's attire: a pair of navy blue trousers and an orange and grey tweed jacket. The jacket seemed to be a size too big and the trousers were at least one size too small. "I happened to bring enough clothes so they will match and fit me."

Lily's dad looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "So this wasn't a good pick?" He grabbed a piece of lint from his jacket and glanced at himself once more. "I thought I looked, what's that word you kids use? Groovy?"

Lily tried to sustain her somber face but ended up laughing. "No body has said groovy for /years/ dad. In fact, I don't think anyone at my school even says that word."

"Oh really?" He asked, still unconvinced. "Changing the subject, Your mum and I hope to see you soon Lily. Petunia too," He added the last comment awkwardly. Lily just rolled her eyes. "Stop that. You know Petunia is under a bit of pressure right now with Vernon and the wedding plans. You understand don't you?"

"Sure dad," Lily said unenthusiastic. "Sure,"

"All right," Her dad said, dropping the subject. He stood staring at his youngest daughter for a moment in silence, his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe this is the last time you're going on the train. You sure you don't need any help?"

"No dad," Lily smiled. "I don't need any help. And don't get all mushy like mum. I'll be back real soon." She gave her father a tight hug and departed for the Hogwarts Express. She turned around, giving him a wave and headed off, excited for the new term and what it would bring.

"I still can't believe you got head boy," Sirius said, shoving a large amount of a pumpkin pastry in to his mouth. "O moon, hore dude ew gaut it?"

A fair haired young man seated next to him winced. "That's disgusting Padfoot. Didn't your mu-," He stopped, remembering the past events. Remus, along with Peter, had caught up on the recent dramatic events of the summer.

Sirius glanced at him and swallowed. "Happy?" He teased. "As for my mum, don't worry about it. She didn't teach me any manners. You should thank her for that one. Next to my mum, a hippogriff would seem polite,"

The three other students in the train compartment laughed at Sirius's last comment.

"No, really. I'm **serious**," Sirius said. He looked over to James who had opened his mouth to say something. "The pun is getting old mate."

James just shrugged his shoulders and returned to his quidditch magazine. He had sprawled his legs out in front of him, causing Peter, who was sitting on the other side of the compartment to move over. "I haven't the slightest idea how the hell I made head boy. Dumbledore most have been off his rocker or something."

"He's got a rocker?" Peter asked with a confused expression on his pudgy face.

The rest laughed, causing Peter to blush at his idiocrancy. "No Wormtail," Remus explained. "At least, not that I am aware of. Sirius should know though, since he has been in their more than any of us,"

"No, actually I have," James said, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance and acting like it was something to be proud of.

"Actually," Sirius piped up, smiling. "I've been in Dumbledore's office 84 times. You've been in 62 times. You confusing it with Mcgonagoll's office. You've been in hers 74 times. I've been in 42 times."

"As I was saying," Remus said loudly but in a frivolous manner. "Prongs is using an expression. It's like saying that it is raining cats and dogs outside. He means that Dumbledore must have been crazy to pick him for head boy."

"Oh," Peter said, glancing out the window, checking the weather. Remus just slapped his head and sighed.

"Yeah well, I guess it's because I'm just so bloody gorgeous," James said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sirius said, finishing the remains of his unhealthy breakfast. Of course, they knew that James was not entirely serious from hanging around him so often.

James scowled and Remus turned his direction to the other two. "Who's the head girl?"He smiled and wondered if James had figured it out yet.

"Well I reckon it will be Evans, seeing as she hasn't had a bloody detention in her life. If Dumbledore goes the way he has been with decisions, It might be Rita Skeeter."

Sirius made a face of pure disgust. "Uggh..I can't stand that girl. It's like she has this obligation to know everything about everyone." He cleared his throat and said in a high squeaky voice, imitating hers, "Sirius, tell us, how many girls have you dated?" Sirius snorted. "Like I'd know. I didn't tell her and then she goes around telling people I have two wives or something!"

James chuckeld, "I remember that," He smiled fondly at the memory. "Remember how we got her back? We –"

Suddenly, James was interrupted as Remus let off a yelp of surprise. "Oh that's just bloody brilliant," Remus said as he looked at his watch.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

Remus was about to answer, but then he stopped, a smirk spreading on his thin lips. "You haven't the slightest idea do you?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. He glanced up at the ceiling with an innocent look on his face and hummed a tune off-key.

"Should I?" James asked him, scratching the top of his head in frustration.

"Well, if you want to be head boy," Remus replied. "Then, yes I suppose you should know."

"Oh that's brilliant," Sirius said in the midst of the conversation. The two looked at him and he muttered. "Well, you know, if you don't remember, you won't have to be head boy." James stared at him and Sirius just huffed. "Well, I thought it was a positive thought. If you want to spend the rest of the year with Miss. Goody-Thinks you're a prat two-shoes, be my guest."

"So," James said loudly, ignoring Sirius's protests. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I could," Remus said slyly. "But it will cost you."

James, now intrigued by a challenge, sat up interested. "Do your worst Moony."

"All right," Remus said, not the least bit surprised at James's reaction. One of his faults, James's that is, was his weak will in refusing challenges. "I want your mum next month supply of cakes."

James yelled in outrage. "What! I live for those pies! No bloody way," He turned to the window, rummaging through his brain. "What am I supposed to be doing?" He asked himself, mumnling inaudibly. After a moment of suppressed laughs from Sirius, James huffed, giving in. "Fine, you can have the pies. Now tell me."

"I knew you would see it my way," Remus grinned, his eyes sparkling wildly as he thought about the scrumptious desserts that he could now call his own. "Your meeting with the head girl, started five minutes ago."

James yelped and stood up quickly, knocking Peter over, he ran out of the compartment, mumbling mostly incoherent phrases. One could hear, "No-good furry problem of a friend," and other small statements. On his way, James managed to knock into several small first years. He approached the doors, tired from the escapade. Taking a deep breath, James swung the doors open.

OOH! Cliff Hanger. Hehe. I'm so ebil. R&R please.


	3. Crabs and Crickets

**Before the Prophecy: The Life of the Marauders**

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter in the previous two chapters I have written. What a surprise, I own nothing in this chapter either. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Whoop-de-doo. I think I'll go wallow in my self-pity now.

Authors Note: Okay, my new spiffy chapter is up. Please, give me your comments and suggestions. In other words, REVIEWS make me very HAPPY. Here's a small diagram for you to remember

Reviews : )

No Reviews : (

Also, there is a reference to popular culture in this chapter, mentioning Prince Charles. Remember, in the seventies, he was a teenager…not some fifty-year old man with two kids and a new bride named Camilla. XD

**Chapter Three: Crabs and Crickets**

As the compartment doors swung open, James Potter found a red head pacing back and forth, mumbling some incoherent words under her breath.

The girl glanced up at James as she heard his footsteps. "You are la—" Her intense green eyes, that just a moment ago were full of impatience, now grew wide in surprise. "Potter?" She asked astonished.

James just smiled. "No, I'm a death eater in disguise. Of course it's me," he said. He walked past a blubbering Lily and glanced around the room. "It's quite nice," He observed.

The compartment was a bit larger than the normal one, and the cushions were made of deep crimson velvet, instead of the plaid cotton used regularly. In between the two cushioned seats, was a small table made of Cedar. The walls were painted with striped colors of red and brown to match the cushions. Before James could glance around the room any longer, Lily had stridden over towards him.

"Just what do you think you're doing Potter?" She said as her face scrunched up slightly. It appeared that she was trying her hardest to maintain her dignity, instead of yelling at him. She placed her left hand on her hip, tapping her foot slightly in annoyance.

James turned back to face Lily, smirking slightly. "Lily, Lily, Lily," He shook his head back and forth as he said this. James placed a hand on the small table and leaned on it lazily. He ran a hand through his tousled locks as he explained. "Now, I think we should be on first name terms, don't you?" He looked down at the table and noticed a small fruit bowl was placed in the center of it. James pleased his mild hunger by taking the nearest apple and biting into it.

Lily cried in frustration and took the apple from him, wincing at the bitten mark in it. "Those apples," She said, her eyes darting towards the untouched fruit. "Are for the head boy and girl only! Uttering the last words in a deathly whisper she gazed at him with the up most revulsion. "What did you do? Hex the real head boy and trap him in the luggage compartment?"

James put his hand over his heart melodramatically and said. "Oh, that hurt Evans. It just so happens that I am /the/ head boy this –" James was interrupted however, by Lily who started to laugh. He stared at her, confused by her sudden change in mood. Soon, he grew annoyed as he noticed small tears were forming in her ducts. They were not from sadness, but complete and utter amusement.

"Head boy?" Lily asked rhetorically. "You? I suppose it makes sense—" This time, Lily was interrupted by James who was growing slightly irritated by her disbelief. True, he didn't believe it himself at first, and neither did Sirius, but that doesn't mean /she/ had the right to mock /him/.

"Yes that's bloody right it makes sense!" James said irritably. He practically threw himself down on the chair, as if displaying his right to sit there. To further prove this unnecessary point, James placed his hands behind his head and used the table as a foot rest.

"Get your dirty feet off that!" Lily screeched. She walked over and attempted to push James's bulky school shoes off the table. It didn't do much good. James graced six feet, and large feet along with it. Lily however, was vertically challenged, reaching five foot three on a lucky day. With a groan, she attempted to push his feet off the table. She sighed as his feet didn't budge. "Move them," She said venomously.

James irritability was now dwindling, as Lily became the annoyed victim instead of him. "Well, you could use the magic word you know," James teased.

Lily responded by cheekily replying, "Which magic word Potter?" Lily grinned and flicked out her wand, which moments ago had been tucked safely in the inside of her cloak. "I know oh so many now. Let's see…I could stun you, make your tongue five feet long with purple dots, flip you upside down, put horns on your ears, cut off your-" Lily stopped as James huffed and dropped his feet with a large thump. Lily smiled, obviously pleased that she one the small battle. "I was going to say-before I was so rudely interrupted,"

At this point, James opened his mouth in defiance, but Lily continued, too quick for him to utter anything more than a, "but"

"It makes perfect sense that you are head boy. In fact, I don't see how Dumbledore could not have picked you," Lily said innocently. James failed to notice this and smiled foolishly.

"Exactly what I was going to say if-" James was now interrupted by Lily who was actually interrupted by James in the first place. Confused?

"As /I/ was saying. You are the perfect person for head boy, since your bloody head is the biggest one I've ever seen in the seventeen years of my short existence!" Lily shouted, flailing her arms in the air. "Now tell me where the real head boy is, or I'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore you have attempted to hinder my responsibilities of fulfilling my /rightful/ duty as head girl!"

James sat up straight and removed his hands from behind his head. "Now wait a tick! I am head boy! I can prove it," Lily turned towards him, folding her arms on her chest as if she dared him to even try.

James stood up and mumbled something incoherent. He sunk his hands into his outside cloak pocket and fumbled through it, furrowing his brow in concentration. Licking the top of his lip, James took out several objects and placed them on the table. He noticed Lily glancing over, obviously trying to pretend she wasn't interested.

On the table, James had thrown out three pieces of crumpled up paper, one knut, several Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, a piece of Drooble's bubble gum, and a key. "It's one of the notes," James said quickly.

"Well obviously," Lily said, rolling her eyes as she took a seat across from him. "It's not like Dumbledore gave you a jelly bean encoded with a secret message. Really, the things boy's keep in their pockets. It's revolting!"

James stopped looking in his other one, which turned out to be empty and asked Lily. "Well what's in yours than?"

Lily blushed and muttered. "I don't see how that's any of your business or concern Potter. It isn't relevant to this conversation."

James leaned foreword over the table, his face a mere meter or two from Lily's. "Oh, but it is. Since we are conversing about the possessions in my pocket, it is only fair we discuss the ones in your pockets. It's practically a rule."

Lily chuckled and unsuccessfully tried to turn it into a cough. If James thought she found him amusing, who knows what might happen. "A rule Potter? Under what pre-tenses is this pocket rule ever mentioned? Is it written down on some document?"

James smiled, pleased she had forgotten, or more realistically, put aside the head boy issue for a moment. "One of my rules, as big-headed boy is," James smirked. "If one head asks for private information that isn't relevant to any head student agenda, than the other is deserved the chance to ask as well,"

"Oh really?" Lily asked, glancing down at the objects strewn across the table, amused. "Of course, for this to work, you would have to actually be head boy in the first place…which you have yet to prove,"'

"I'm getting to it," James muttered. He reached for the first crumpled up note and unfolded it in a way where it would be impossible for Lily to see any of it's' contents.

"You're so immature Potter," Lily said. "If I had wanted to look at your worthless slips of paper, I would have done it by now."

James responded by widening his eyes and saying, "Na-uh," in a childish tone, causing Lily to smirk. Once again, she tried to stifle it unconvincibly.

James eyes scanned the first note, which when unfolded revealed a memo from Sirius that morning. He had found it in the bathroom, next to his sink. It replaced James's toothbrush In scrawled writing it said,

_Sorry for using your toothbrush on my shoes. They were dirty and I didn't want to use my own. I owe you a new one._

_--Padfoot._

_P.S.: I ate the last chocolate chip muffin too, so I owe you one of those as well._

James chuckled and passed it to Lily who was eying it. "Just a note from Sirius," He explained as Lily read it. "He's a bit odd, that one is," Lily said, smiling all the same.

James nodded in agreement and opened the next note.

At this one, James felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. In no possible way, could he let Lily see this one. In the center, was a drawing of a small snitch. Drawn inside the snitch, were the initials "L.E."

Below this, was the familiar scrawled writing of Sirius.

_L.E. Prongs? I'm guessing this doesn't stand for Lorenzo Esquire, that prat in Slytherin does it?_

_L.E…hmmm….what could that stand for? _

The writing changed to a smaller, closely knit together handwriting that James recognized as his own.

**Sod off Padfoot.**

_Sod off? It's not my fault you're a pathetic nincompoop._

**I am not a nincompoop.**

_Fine, but your still pathetic. I'm in love. I'm loony. I'm loony. I have no life because I follow Lily around all day._

**Piss off. At least I didn't eat the pot pouri in the hotel by the Leaky Cauldron**

_It smelled good! _

James quickly folded it and muttered. "Not this one," Lily raised a brow in amusement.

"Well what's on that one than?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," James squeaked. "Just a bit of parchment."

"Just a bit of parchment?" Lily repeated. "Well than I can see it if isn't anything important right?"

"No," James said defiantly. "It wouldn't interest you."

Lily laughed. "You think toothbrushes interest me? Hand it over Potter."

"Never," James said smirking, for he thought he had won. James placed it in his cloak pocket and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "You'd have to come over here to get it."

"Oh is that so?" Lily asked. "Fine, never mind tha-ACCIO NOTE!" She cried, as James loosened his grip. It flew into Lily's face and she quickly opened it.

"Hey!" James said, reaching over in attempts to grab it. Lily smirked and looked down at it. James mumbled something, his ears turning red. As Lily read it, her face started to turn considerably pinker.

"Erm…well is it that one?" She asked, handing James the note back and pretending she hadn't read anything.

James shrugged and he carefully opened the note, taking a deep breath. James let out a sigh of relief. There was Professor Dumbledore's familiar handwriting, informing James that he was head boy. "Yes it actually is," James said, now eagerly handing Lily the note.

Lily took it slowly, but glanced at it quickly, her eyes widening. James on the other hand, looked quite smug and rather happy with himself. He leaned back in his seat and hummed, waiting for her reaction.

"No," Lily said quietly. "No, this can't be. You—you—you must have forged this note or something!" She cried in desperation.

James stiffened his back. "Oh come on. You can't believe that. Look, I've got the badge right here!" James removed his cloak, revealing his oxford shirt, tie, and badge. Lily stared at it for a moment and looked up at him. "You could have STOLEN it," She cried.

James stood up now, getting angry. "Why can't you just believe me? Am I that bad! You know most girls would be ecstatic to be working with me!"

Lily who had started to pace back and forth turned. "James Potter! You are the most irritating boy I have ever met!" She said it in such a dramatic tone that it sounded almost humorous. In fact, James started to chuckle.

Lily started to storm out of the compartment and James called after her with one last statement. He just had to win. "Anyone ever tell you Lily? That you look positively ravishing when you mad?" Lily turned around and grabbed an old school book left by a former head. She pursed her lips and chucked it at him. Due to James quick reflexes, he ducked in time. However, he was not fast enough for the next one. This was a much heavier book and was not aimed at his head, but at his well erm…you know. James didn't even see it coming, until it was too late. It hit him and he fell down with a groan. "Evans!" He gasped as he watched her walk off, her long red hair moving in the breeze.

Lily's POV

Lily chuckled as she heard James fall to the ground. "Stupid prat," She muttered. Lily walked through the passageway, and stopped at one compartment door, located on the left of the train. She flung it open, with a smug look on her face as she turned to see three bickering teens.

"Really Alice...Frank is nice and all, but he is no Prince Charles,"

"Well, I wouldn't want a prince anyway. All they do is sip tea and play that boring muggle game…I think its Crabs."

"And…Prince Charles is a muggle."

"He's still gorgeous,"

The rather pointless discussion was being conversed by the three teenage girls in the compartment. "It's called Cricket," Lily said, getting the trios' attention. They looked up and the one nearest the door stood up.

"Right, Cricket. I was close," The standing girl, with short blond curls said.

"Oh yes Alice, because Crickets and Crabs are both so similar," Morgan McLaggen said sardonically. "Really, you should write to Darwin and tell him you have found some error in his lifetime study of evolution. It turns out insects and crustaceans are the /exact/ same thing." The bespectacled girl raised her head up at Lily and nodded. "I'm awaiting the details."

Lily groaned inwardly and plopped down next to their other friend, Lucille Jenkins, a tall girl with mousy brown and hair and numerous freckles. Lucille tended to be the mediator, keeping the peace between the four friends. "Actually," Lucille said, as she closed the book she was reading. "I'm pretty sure Darwin dealt with /human/ evolution…not crabs and insects. She is right though Alice. You weren't close."

Lily nodded and asked. "What are we talking about here anyway? I caught something about crabs and Prince Charles."

Morgan brushed back a strand of her short black hair and informed Lily, "Oh, Alice here was just obsessing over Frank. She was telling us how sweet he is and how cute he is and how gor—"

"Oh be quiet," Alice said, her pale blue eyes darting at Morgan in annoyance. She turned to Lily and asked with an eager tone, "So, who is the head boy?" She leaned in closer, as if Lily was about to reveal some useless gossip.

"You won't believe it if I told you," Lily said, shaking her head in grievance. "Can I look at that?" She asked, pointing to Lucille's witch weekly. Lucille nodded, her hazel eyes staring aimlessly out the window.

"Oh just tell us!" Morgan whined, now looking almost as excited as Alice.

"Fine…it's Potter," Lily said, folding her arms and looking at the three.

Morgan snorted slightly. "Potter? James Potter?"

"What other Potters do we know Morgan?" Alice asked, looking over at Lily with concern. "Oh how awful Lily. Of course, Frank says that James really isn't that bad. He really likes you a lot."

"Frank likes Lily?" Morgan asked, raising her brow. Morgan tended to tune out whatever she wanted and listen in to what she wanted to hear. In a way, she was a bit like a female Sirius.

"No silly," Alice said, shaking her round head. Her soft curls bounced as she explained. "James like Lily. Frank says that James talks about her all the time in the dorm room. It's always Lily this and Lily that or I wonder what Lily will think…"Alice giggled softly. Morgan just rolled her eyes.

Lily felt a small blush creeping up on her cheeks, and she wasn't sure why. "He talks about me?" Lily asked innocently, trying to pry information out of Alice. Luckily, Alice was like a non-stick pan. Information can off quite easily. She just loved to dish it out, like a non-stick pan and pancakes.

"Oh yes," Alice said, getting excited again. She did exactly what Lily hoped she would do, give out so much information, that Lily was almost sick of the topic she had asked about in the first place. "Frank says he sometimes over hears the Marauder's talking at night about things. I asked him what type and he kind of smirked and asked if one of my friends was Lily Evans. I said of course silly. She is only like my best friend—"

Morgan interrupted Alice and in the most polite tone she could muster asked.

"I'm sorry Alice, but how does this pertain to anything…**at all**?" Lucille and Lily had difficulty holding back chuckles, but Alice didn't notice.

"I'm getting there," She said impatiently. "Anyway, he says that James is obviously like in love with Lily because anytime anyone mentions her name, he gets this weird glossy look in his eye and asks about her." Alice chuckled. "Perhaps you should give him a chance."

"She has a point there Lily," Lucille spoke up, watching Lily look at her two friends in shock. "I mean, you have to admit, James is really good-looking."

"More like gorgeous," Morgan commented.

"You guys!" Lily cried in defiance. "Since when is everything about looks?"

"It isn't," Lucille said. "But James has matured a bit and you still say he's an ugly conceited prat."

"I never said he was ugly." Lily muttered.

"HA!" Morgan shouted, causing the other three to flinch. "I knew, it you're in denial! Denial! Denial!"

"Oh sod off," Lily said, in a playful manner. "I still hate his stupid guts."

"Even if their gorgeous guts," Lucille added, causing the four girls to burst in a giggling fit. After they stopped laughing, Lucille asked. "So, what did you do when you found out James was head boy?"

Lily mumbled something incoherent and blushed.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, leaning in. "All I heard was mumble-mumble-prat-mumble,"

"I said I chucked two books at him. One missed his head and the other hit the prat in the family jewels,"

"Lily!" Alice said, over the three laughing girls as Morgan did an impersonation of James. The funny thing was, it was quite uncanny in resemblance.

Author's Note: Done. Wow. This was rather long. Eight, almost nine pages. Please, please, comment on my chapter. I think the ending seemed a bit rushed, but I'm not sure. Also, I was wondering if the dialogue seemed realistic. I tried saying it in my head, but I wasn't sure. Remember, REVIEW! It makes me happy.


End file.
